


In Thy Arms

by Johnismyloveforever64



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnismyloveforever64/pseuds/Johnismyloveforever64
Summary: The Beatles perform a production of Shakespeare's King Lear, and this is the final scene of the play. In it, John plays the titular character, while Paul plays Cordelia (who I have swapped in as his lover instead of his daughter because that's creepy). Emotions are high as both characters meet their end.





	In Thy Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged this as major character deaths because both Lear and Cordelia die, but just know that even in the context of the fic, John and Paul are not actually dead, they are just pretending.  
> Ringo and George play noblemen loyal to the king, Albany and Kent.   
> Also, the dialogue is mostly from the play and I DO NOT take credit for the Shakespearian dialogue. But the stage directions are mine own. Also I did cut out some dialogue as it involved other characters and references to characters unseen here. So it is not an exact remake. Okay, enjoy the fic.

King Lear, nearing the end of his life, bestowed upon his lover [Paul], and his two daughters Regan and Goneril. When his lover claims his love is indescribable for the king, Lear banishes him. Later on, he realizes this is a mistake, and he too is banished by his daughters and their husbands. A war rages on between his lover and his daughters. Ultimately, his lover is captured after the battle. Lear finds his lover after his execution, and that is how our scene begins. 

George stood in the center of the stage, dressed in tattered robes. He was holding a piece of paper in his hands. 

“My lord,” George called out. Ringo and George stepped aside. John marched to center stage, an unconscious Paul in his arms. He wore a black cape and a silver crown on his head, tilted to one side. Paul was in a suit. Dirt was smeared on his face, and there was dust in his hair. John’s eyes were filled with tears, but his jaw was set tight. “My lord?”   
John got down on one knee, Paul still in his arms. He looked down at his love, pain present in his eyes. Not looking at George or Ringo, he spoke, his voice rough: “Howl, howl, howl, howl! O, you are men of stone.” He hissed at them. “Had I your tongues and eyes, I’d use them so that heaven’s vault should crack.” He paused then, and looked into face of his love. Paul’s once rosy cheeks were hardened to marble. His lips were parted slightly, but no air passed through them. and his eyes were closed, as if he were sleeping, but John’s heart sank as he realized he would never see those deep grey pools again. And his voice cracking, John continued: “He’s gone forever! I know when one is dead, and when one lives,” his voice hardened, “he’s as dead as earth.” He turned to face the other two, “lend me a looking glass,” he demanded; if that his breath will mist or stain the stone, why, then he lives.” His eyes lit up, and he frantically looked around, his hand out reached, waiting for a looking glass.

George finally spoke: “Is this the promised end?”

“Or image of that horror?”

“Fall and cease,” George returned. 

He was handed a feather, to which he held it over his lips. 

“The feather stirs,” he announced, his voice thick, “he lives,” he sniffled, and sat for a moment in silence, staring at the love of his life, lying motionless in his arms. “If it be so,” he began slowly, softly, “it is a chance which does redeem all sorrows that I have ever felt.”   
George knelt down next to him with trepidation. 

“Tis noble Kent, your friend.”

“A plague upon you, murderers, traitors all!” he shouted in George’s face. George remained still, his expression blank. “I might have saved him,” John continued venomously, “now he’s gone forever!” He pulled Paul in closer to him, and shouted, Paul, Paul! Stay a little.” Tears filled his eyes again, and with sharp sarcasm he added, “Ha! What is’t thou say’st?” He rested his cheek on Paul’s and said softly, thickly, “His voice was ever so soft, gentle and low.” He closed his eyes and held Paul like that, silently, for a moment.   
Ringo approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. John didn’t look up. 

“That’s but a trifle here. Your lords and noble friends know our intent. What comfort to this great decay may come shall be applied: for us we will resign during the life of this old   
majesty, to him our absolute power.” 

He squeezed his shoulder and walked off stage, George following behind him.   
John sat stunned in the middle of the stage, Paul in his arms. And as he sat there, his shoulders began to shake, and tears which had been brimming finally spilled over. John looked down at the love of his life, lying dead in his arms. This high pitched whine escaped from his lips. “My poor Paul is gone. My love, my love, my love, my dear sweet love has gone.” His voice broke. He began to sob: “no, no, no life! Why should a dog, a horse, a rat have life, and thou no breath at all? Thou’lt come no more, never, never, never, never!” He paused, letting his emotions take over, and he sat there weeping on stage, his body trembling. After a moment, he pulled himself together and said, hope rising in his voice, 

“Do you see this? Look on him. Look, his lips,” he called out, tears making his eyes sparkle. His lip quivering his said, “there is breath upon his lips.” He gently placed a kiss on Paul’s lips, and then fell forward, his eyes closed, his body limp. Paul’s limp body remained in his arms. 

“He faints! My lord, my lord!” George shouts desperately off stage, but John still sits motionless in the center of the stage. The stage goes black and the curtain draws.


End file.
